Karina Kent Managi (Continuum-59343921)
Karina Kent Managi -- Mother of Alison Managi and wife of Hiroshi Kent Managi, Wonder Woman. Background Origin Diana, Princess of the Amazons was born on the mystical Paradise Island thousand years before she became known to the outside as Wonder Woman. Isolated from the cruelty and corruption of men and their ways, the Amazons lived in peace and advancement openly working with and obeying the will of the Olympian gods. Diana is the daughter of Heracles and Hippolyte the Queen of the Amazons conceived when he came to Paradise Island during one of his labors. Though Hippolyta hid this from her by telling her that she was born when the gods to grant her request and turn her perfect clay statue into a real girl. Hippolyte raised "her" daughter as an Amazon with all the station and privilege of her mother's royalty. Diana aged slowly and stop aging altogether upon reaching her adulthood as with all of the Amazons. Diana excelled, surpassing most of her Amazon sisters in her skills and intelligence. Diana continued to perform as a contented Amazon until the fated day when Captain Steve Trevor crash landed on Paradise Island. Never haven seen a true man before Diana was immediately attracted to the handsome man despite his extensive injuries. Violating the Island rules about taking in outsiders, Diana took the unconscious Trevor back to the Amazons in an attempt to save his life. Pleading with her mother to save the man, Hippolyte relented saved his life. Discovering the outside world was engaged in full world wide war, Diana wanted to participate and help stop the Second World War. Hippolyte refused stating that she and the others should not get involved in the ways of the outsiders. But when the goddess Aphrodite declared that it was time for an Amazon to travel to "Man's World" and fight the evil of the Nazis, a tournament was held to determine who would be the Amazon champion. Although forbidden by Hippolyte to participate in the tournament, Princess Diana did so nevertheless, concealing her identity with a mask. Upon winning Diana revealed her identity to her heartbroken mother who feared that she would never see her daughter again. After winning the tournament and revealing her true identity, Queen Hippolyte relented and allowed her daughter to wear the costume of Wonder Woman and travel to the outside world. Diana returned Steve Trevor to the United States and adopted the identity of an Army nurse named Diana Prince so she could be close to Trevor as he recovered from his injuries. Now known as glasses wearing Diana Prince, Princess Diana began to operate as Wonder Woman publicly and forged papers that allowed her to become the recently promoted Major Trevor's and Col. Phillip Darnell's confidential assistant. World War II Diana didn’t officially make herself known as Wonder Woman until around 1942, long after the war got started. Where she briefly fought with Superman when she discovered that the United States was planning to create the atomic bomb and attempted to eliminate all nuclear weapons. Diana continued to perform as an open crime fighter after World War Two alongside the Justice Society of America as their first female member and resisted being recalled home to Paradise Island. 1950s During the 1950s, Diana was able to continue operating as a super-powered crime fighter as she had admitted to having no secret identity and stated herself to be a legendary Amazon, unlike many of the other masked heroes who were forced to either reveal their secret private identity or stop operating by the Federal government's Committee on Un-American Activities. This of course was not truly accurate on Diana's part as she continued to use her alias of Diana Prince. It was during those years that Diana began to explore fully her romantic interests in her long-time crime fighting partner, Col. Steve Trevor. After a period of courtship, Diana revealed her alias of Diana Prince to Trevor. Initially taken back by the revelation, Trevor and Diana married. Diana had problems being intimate with a regular man. However she has a divine grant that allowed her to lose a portion of her super-strength whenever she was bound by a man. So she and her first husband Steve Trevor did a great deal of bondage before they produced their daughter, Hippolyte "Lyta" Trevor named after Diana's mother. Widow Sadly Steve died around nineteen sixty-eight when a bullet claimed him, fired off by a Doctor Cyber. Diana grieved for ages over him, couldn't even keep up the pretense of young widowhood, which is why Hippolyta got raised on Paradise Island with her grandmother. Lyta grew up like a more conventional Amazon while Diana went out into the world and sought revenge on Doctor Cyber. Remarry It wasn't until years later that she and Clark got serious about each other, after they finally up and admitted that they like each other. Moving Clark and Diana moved to Japan a couple decades ago, during the Reagan era, as he was getting fed up with the government trying to pressure him into taking sides in the cold war. Clark worked out some sort of private arrangement with the Japanese government, which allowed him to assume a new identity in Japan after his old secret identity got exposed by the presses. A Very Scary Thought Hiroshi Kent Managi is nearly six feet even--whose black hair and blue eyes give her the appearance of timeless youth not even diminished by the wire-rim glasses that she sports. She and Clark were at a JLA meeting that was called off at the last minute when they were informed about Gojira and Typhoon as well as the fact that Aiko was apart of it. Hoping to get more details of what happened from their daughter they found her at the hospital while she was wait for Shampoo to deliver her baby. Aiko stumbled over her words upon finding out that they had heard what had happened but luckily Beiko was there to explain what went on as she introduced her self to them. Taking his wife’s cue Clark decided to ignore Beiko’s pedigree as they discussed her and Aiko’s relationship. By this time Heracles had returned from getting everyone surprising Diana as she didn’t expect to see her father. So he took them aside to bring them up to date on everything that happened. When Frank wheeled in Shampoo while Nabiki hovered at her side Akane ran up to embrace her older sister and was quickly followed by all the other concerned parties that swarmed around the happy couple. Clark and Diana were in awe at witnessing the child of two mothers, born without a regular father. However they were interrupted by the arrival of Agent Jei and Kei who attempted neutralize them only to be stopped by The Doctor. The Doctor’s appearance confirmed in their minds that there must be something very unusual about the birth of Lylac. After the successful conclusion of yet another space-hopping adventure Karina and Hiroshi celebrated in the rear pressurized Zero-G cabin by humping like rabbits. Jon'n had Elron trace the call which it had been doing since answering and determined that Ryonami had called from an apartment in the Nerima ward near Tokyo. He then told Elron to inform Kal and Diana that they have a...situation concerning their daughter as soon as things quiet down back there. Ryonami was startled out of a light nap by the arrival of Clark and Diana. Inviting them inside she made a hasty explanation of the events of the past day, leaving out only what Beatrice had been doing snooping on their friends during their honeymoon and sticking to the major pertinent questions. After learning that it was Madame Lao they decided that it would be best to call Frank for his help. Before they left Ryonami asked for their autograph. Finding the remains of the sub Clark and Diana instantly knew that the Kraken was involved. While they were able to confirm that it was the same sub hijacked from the North Koreans about a week or so back Clark was still horrified at the devastation that Lao wrought. Frank arrived just as they were contemplating what to do next. Triton contacted Frank and told him that the POJ was spotted approaching a floating island. With that Clark descended to the Nautilus with Diana close by his side, and before too long they were on their way. When they found the POJ Martha asked what her father was doing there with Lady Diana. Which caused Diana to pause and ask under her breath why she couldn’t call her mother just once before addressing Alison about her stealing her plane. As Alison apologized to her parents Beiko stepped in to introduce them to their granddaughter. As she was below deck Lao offered to bring her up pausing to refer to Clark as Airen before she did. Clark winched at that to which Frank just arched an eyebrow, which was nothing compared to the reaction of both Alison and Martha. He explained to both daughters of the House of El that a couple of years ago during his and Diana’s fifteenth honeymoon together they ran into the POJ in the middle of a storm. Martha immediately turned to Lao who explained that she wasn’t the first Kryptonian that she entertained as a guest, but Alison stopped her before she could go any further. As Frank wasn’t able to sense the Kraken he asked Lao were it was. Lao turned to one of her Undines. Who responded that the Kraken would be occupied for a few hours. When the explosion went off it partially awoke the Great Turtle, and before she could fully achieve consciousness the Kraken began singing to her and lulling the Turtle back to sleep. Needless to say everyone was shocked at the fact that not only was the turtle was female but the Kraken was male. The Undine went on to explain that part of the way in which the Kraken soothed the Turtle was o attend to its needs but Frank cut her off before she could. Changing the subject Diana remembered that Joan was supposed to be there as well. Martha glancing down through the deck and Clack followed his daughter's gaze saw Joan currently being disciplined by Lina. Martha informed her father that she was planning on staying with Lao at least for a few more weeks as she had called to her attention the fact that some of her East Asian holdings are not being properly managed to her satisfaction. She also asked Frank to forgive Lao for any and all transgressions Clark wasn’t having any of it asking Martha if she actually expected them to stand back and ignore what Lao may have done to her and Joan. Martha explained that Lao had helped Joan which was beyond any price she would gladly pay. Clark scowled when Martha mentioned General Gordon as she explained how he turned Joan into an addict and forced her to do his dirty work. Clark reluctantly agreed and and Diana promished Martha that they would see that justice rendered. Martha replied by thanking Diana and calling her mother half-smiling as she studied the other woman's reaction. Martha told Diana that she owed her an apology but she left it for another time as Eileen had just arrived. As parents and grandparents hovered over Eileen the others took that as a cue to go find their own daughters only to find that attendants had already brought them. While she was ready to leave Nabiki was still worried about her pregnancy. Ranma and Nabiki explained to Frank how Nabiki had gotten pregnant. Nabiki decided to go along with it. Frank agreed to take the Tendo Posse back home on the Nautalis while Clark and Diana took the invisible plane. Category:Continuum-59343921